Change Your Mind
by Neotenii
Summary: I suck at summaries... but here goes. AU, RikuXSora... Sora and his mom move to a new town and a new school. Sora meets Riku and they become friends right away... and then more... well, just read! Oh... and chapter 5 is up! FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm new at writing, so if you review, please be nice!

Oh and... I've never actually played much of Kingdom Hearts so... it's gonna be REALLY out of character. Oh well! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters... I WISH I did... but I DONT.

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock woke me up. I drowsily reached over to turn it off, and in doing so, knocked it right off my nightstand. I partially got up, using as little energy as physically possible and looked down on the floor; there lay my now broken alarm clock. 'Oh well,' I thought, 'at least it shut up.' I lie, like my alarm clock, back down on my bed, unwilling to get up, unwilling to work.

"Sora!" a voice outside my bedroom door, followed by loud banging, was easily recognized. "Sora, honey, get up! You'll be late for school!" I rolled my eyes. "It's summer, mom," I muttered as I placed my pillow over my head, trying to sleep again. "No, it's August 23rd today, honey," I heard my mom say, still outside my locked door.

I took the pillow off my head and glanced to the right were my calendar was. She was right. It was August 23rd. It was the first day of school. I quickly got up and heard my mom walk away, humming. She probably heard noise and figured I was up. I walked into my bathroom and took a quick shower. When I walked out of my bathroom, I looked over to where my clock should have been, and found it still there on the ground. It was an older clock, not digital, and now, no ticking could be heard from it. I smiled and got dressed. At least it gave me an excuse to buy a new one.

I opened my bedroom door to find my mom leaning against the opposite wall, casually. "Ready to go, honey?" she asked me, holding up the car keys. I laughed. "Mom, this isn't where we used to live. The school is like a block and a half away. I'll walk." We walked down the hall towards the kitchen. "Ah, right," she said, quietly and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. "Mom, you okay?" We had just moved because of the recent divorce of my parents, so mom was still sometimes out of it. She nodded and looked over at the clock above the sink. "It's 8:15, you should go," she told me. I nodded and smiled lightly at her to try and comfort her. I grabbed my empty backpack and left.

I'll admit, I felt sort of bad leaving my mom alone in our new house. I told her this once before and she simply said not to worry about her and focus on school. To me, it didn't seem right that my mom would have to care for herself and a kid alone. I mean, sure, I knew she could, but it didn't seem right. I hate my father. The whole reason for all of this was him. He had been cheating on my mom, his wife. Oh, you have no idea how much I wanted to hurt him. My mom and I, we have a close relationship so I guess you can only imagine.

"Walking to school is a little odd," I mentioned to myself while walking. I was always driven to school before. I heard someone slightly laugh behind me. I turned around, while still walking, walking backwards I guess, and found a boy about my age walking behind me. He smiled but I turned back around and kept walking. 'Why was he laughing?'

"New?" I heard him ask. I stopped, waited for him, and kept walking, now walking next to him. "What?" I asked. "Are you new?" he asked again, smiling the same way as before. "Um, yeah. How'd you know?" I asked awkwardly. He laughed again. "Everyone around here walks to school. There's only one bus for the school and only 5 students take it. So for you to say that walking to school is odd, you either must be one of the five bus takers or new," he explained. He was odd too. It seemed like he was analyzing me, breaking me down to the very specifics. I glanced at him as he looked forwards towards the upcoming school. He was taller than me, by a lot, and had shoulder-length silver hair. Although I am straight, I must say that he was rather cute.

"What's your name?" he asked, as we began walking through the parking lot. "Sora," I muttered, now looking at the school. It was really small compared to my old school. I guess that didn't matter much, though. "Yours?" I asked, turning back to him. "Riku," he said as we walked in the front doors. "Can I see your schedule?" he asked. I shook my head. "Don't have it yet," I said and looked around. "How do I get to the main office?" I asked. He started leading me through the first hall.

"Hey, Riku!" I heard someone yell in front of us. Riku walked up to a girl with dark red hair. "Morning, Kairi!" he said, smiling. Not knowing Kairi, I just sort of stood there looking around. "I'm having a party for my birthday this Saturday," Riku said, "I can't believe I'm turning 16. Can you come?" Kairi laughed and said that she couldn't believe it either but she would ask her mom and call him later. Riku turned towards me. "Sora, this is Kairi, my best friend. Kairi, this is Sora. He's new." Kairi smiled at me. "Like our school so far?" she asked. Riku laughed, I merely smiled. "How could he? Our school's so boring," Riku said as he started to pull me away. "We gotta go to the office, Sora needs his schedule."

We walked off and he led me to the office. "Hey," Riku said as I was about to walk in the room. I turned around. "I need to go to my first class. I'll see you later, okay?" I nodded and walked in the office. The office, just like every other room and hall in the rest of the school, was painted a bright white. It made me nauseous. It was too white.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the wooden desk. "Um," I started, awkwardly, "I'm new and I need my schedule." She nodded and turned to her computer. "ID number?" she asked. "Uh…" She laughed. "Oh right, you wouldn't know that, would you?" she typed something else. "Name, then?" I told her my name and she continued typing. I watched as the printer turned on and the odd secretary reached over and handed me a black and white sheet of paper. I quickly left.

First class was English, room 127. I walked down the hall to find a sign on the wall that said: Rooms 120-130, and pointed down another hall. I turned down the hall and heard laughing. "He's such an idiot!" I heard. There were two of them, both guys. They were leaning against the wall. "Hey, kid," one said to me as I passed. I ignored it. "Kid!" he said again. I ignored it once more, until he finally stepped in front of me. "What?" I asked him. "You know," he sneered, "it's a price to walk through this hallway during class." I sneered back at him, "Does it look like I care?" I pushed him aside. "You should," he smirked and pushed me against the wall.

"Leave him alone," Riku was standing a few feet away from us. "Shut up, Riku," the guy said, "this doesn't concern you." Riku smiled. "It does, actually," he said, "he's my friend." The kid laughed. "You have three friends now? Congrats… and he's a guy too! Bet you're going to have fun with him, right?"

"Shut up," Riku said looking away from me, at the ground. "It's not like that." He smirked. "What's it like then?" Riku looked at the guy. "We're friends," he said confidently. The kid shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, fag," he said, turning back towards me. (Authors Note: Sorry! I hate the word, but it seemed appropriate) Riku lunged at the kid, but the second guy stopped him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk," he said, "that's not very nice." Riku rolled his eyes.

The bell to end first period rang. The kid who had me pinned against the wall shoved me towards Riku as kids entered the hallway. "Take this as a warning, both of you," he said as him and his companion walked away. "You okay?" Riku asked me. I nodded. "So, what's your schedule?" he asked. I showed it to him: 1.English 2.Japanese 3.Geometry 4.Chemistry 5.PE 6.Lunch 7.Drivers Ed 8.Art.

"Cool! We have almost all the same classes!" he said. "Almost?" I asked. He nodded. Apparently, as we were walking to Japanese, he told me that he had Algebra 2 third period instead of Geometry so he was in a different class. Other than that, it was exactly the same. We walked into the classroom where we were greeted by our teacher. "That's nice," Riku said. "What is?" I asked as we sat down. Riku pulled out a notebook. "The teacher saying hello. I mean, in English, she told us that we have to write an essay starting tomorrow. On what, I don't know, so it's not like I can start it now," he said as the bell rang to start second period. "An essay already?" I asked. Riku nodded, sadly. "Alright, class, let's start. We're going to do a little review. No homework, nothing like that, just basic Japanese. Ohayo," he teacher said as he wrote 'Ohayo' or 'Good Morning' on the board.

Japanese went by really fast. Review was usually pretty easy. "Hey, I gotta go to my locker, I'll meet you outside of your class so we can go to Chemistry together, okay?" Riku asked as we walked out of the classroom. I agreed to that plan and set off to find my geometry class. I found it quite easily, lucky me. I found a seat in the back, like I always do. "We meet again," came a voice from beside me. I looked to my left and found the kid who had pinned me up against the wall earlier that day, sitting there. "Oh, no," I said, getting up. He pushed me back into my seat. "Now now, let's talk," he said, smirking. I sighed. Geometry was going to be rough.

"Alright, class," my teacher said as the bell rang. "Let's start with algebra review!" He turned around and wrote something on the board. "Review?Aren't we supposed to go over rules and shit?" the kid next to me asked. I slapped my forehead. 'What an idiot,' I thought. My teacher turned around. "Whoever said that, please watch your language. And no, we're starting with a review whether you like it or not," he said and turned back around.

The kid turned towards me. "So, Sora. It is Sora, right?" he asked. I nodded uneasily. "Right. Are you good at math?" he asked, leaning a bit forward in his seat."Um, I think so, yes," I said. I was always getting A's in math so I figured I was decent. "Good, good," he said, leaning back now. "Do you think you can help me?" he asked. "We just started," I said, obviously, "what do you need help with?"He smirked. "My dad said if I get all A's first semester, he'll give me a car. A _new_ car. Pretty cool huh? But the problem is that I suck at math. That's where you come in--" I turned back towards the board. "No," I said automatically. "Aww, come on, Sori-chan," he pleaded. "Sori-chan?" I asked. "Please?" he whined. Then he leaned more forward and smirked. "I'll pay you."

"Boys!" We both looked forward to find our teacher staring at us, as well as the rest of the class. "I'm sorry, am I interupting your conversation?" he asked. "Yeah, actually," the kid said, turning back towards me. "Both of you, in the hall, now!" The next thing I knew, I was looking down an empty hallway, sitting next to this kid.

"So?" he asked. "So what? I'm not going to help you. Didn't you just threaten me like an hour ago, anyway?" He smirked. "But that's in the past now," he said and I rolled my eyes. "What's your name?" I asked him. He laughed. "I was wondering when you'd ask. Tidus," he said. "Oh..." I said. "How much?" I asked after a minute of silence. "How much will I pay you?" he asked. I nodded. "You like Riku, right?" he asked, smirking. I stared at him in shock. When he didn't say anything, I told him I was straight. "Yeah, whatever," he said. The bell to end third period rang and we walked back into the room to get our stuff.

The teacher called us over. "Look, I need you two to watch yourselves. No repeates of today, okay? I'll have to assign seats if you continue this behavior. You two will be on opposite sides of the room, so straighten up. Are we clear?" he asked. I nodded. "Crystal clear, sir. I promise this won't happen again," Tidus said. The teacher rolled his eyes, muttered something about delinquint kids, and let us go.

I waited outside the classroom for Riku to come. "I know you like him," Tidus said, standing next to me. "What are you talking about. I told you, I'm straight." He rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever. What class do you have next?" I sighed. "Chemistry," I muttered. "Me too!" he claimed.

"Beat it, Tidus," Riku said walking up besides me. "Ready to go to chemistry?" Riku asked, now turning towards me, smiling. "Sorry to burst your bubble, Riku, but I'm in your chemistry class," Tidus said, smirking. Riku groaned and started walking with me to chemistry. "So how was geometry?" Riku asked as we found some seats in the middle. Tidus sat somewhat behind us. I told him about Tidus wanting me to help him and about being kicked out of class. "That's typical of Tidus," Riku said, "just ignore him." Tidus, obviously heard Riku say that. "Don't ignore me, Sora, don't ignore me! Peer pressure!" Riku turned to face Tidus and glared at him. "Who said he was your peer?" he asked. Tidus shut up and leaned back in his chair.

Chemistry went by really fast because we were just doing lab and equipment rules. We actually didn't even finish which meant another easy day tomorrow. "Yay, gym," Riku said as we walked in the gymnasium. "I hate gym," I said. He laughed. "Come on, it's fun!" We sat on some bleachers while the teacher took attendance. The teacher told us, once he was done with names, that we didn't have to do anything today, but to dress tomorrow for class. Riku and I spent most of the time talking while most of the other guys played basketball.

I followed Riku to lunch, followed him to a table, and followed him to the lunch line. It seemed that today, as of knowing Riku, everything he did, I did. "Hey, Sora. Want to go take a tour while there's time?" he asked when we were about halfway through the period. I followed him, once more, out of the cafeteria. After a while, we were alone in the back hallway. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, leaning against the wall. "Sure," I said, a little uneasy. "Are you straight?" he asked. I choked on the water I was drinking. "Um... why?" I asked. "Just wondering," he said.

Since I met Riku, honestly, I had started to think about my orientation. I was straight, but there was something about Riku that made me think about changing. 'You barely know him, Sora,' kept running through my mind. I looked up at Riku. I noticed he was turned away from me, I noticed his fingers kept clenching and unclenching, as though he was nervous about asking me this question. "I'm not sure," I said, honestly. "Oh, okay," he said, now looking at me. I looked up at the clock in the hall. "We should go," I said, as there were five minutes left of lunch. He agreed.

Drivers Ed was insanely boring, as well as art. Rules, rules, and more rules. After the last bell rang, I walked slowly back to my locker. "Hey, Sora," Riku said, walking next to me. "Yeah?" I asked. "You walking home?" he asked, smiling. I smiled back and nodded. "Kay, I gotta go to my locker too so meet me by the front door."

I opened my locker and put my Drivers Ed book in. "Hey, Sora," came a voice behind me. "Oh, hey, Kairi," I said, glad that I remembered her name. "You're Riku's friend now, right?" she asked. I nodded. "Are you going to his party on Saturday?" I looked down at the floor. He never brought it up. Kairi, noticing my face, smiled. "It's okay, he'll probably ask you later," she said. I smiled back. She was probably right. "Well, I have to go catch my bus, later!" she said as she walked away. 'One of the Five bus takers,' I thought as I closed my locker.

I met Riku by the front doors. "Hey," he said as I walked up to him, "what took so long?" I shrugged as we walked out of the doors. "Talkin' to Kairi," I said. "Yeah, she's cool. We've been friends forever," he said. I nodded. It seemed like it. "What are you doing Saturday?" he asked once we were out of the parking lot. I smiled. "I don't know, why?" He laughed. "Well, I figured we could hang out. I mean, now that we're friends, I need to know more about you. And then I'm having a party for my sixteenth birthday. Most family is coming, but it should be fun," he said. "Can you come?" he added. I shrugged. "I'll have to ask my mom, but I'm pretty sure I can," I said. If I couldn't I'd find a way. "Cool," he said.

When I arrived home, my mom was on the computer in the family room looking for a job, as always. "Hey, honey," she said as I walked in the room. "How was school?" I set my backpack down on the couch. "Terrific!" I said as I hugged her. "Any friends?" she asked. Of course she was worried if I'd make friends. "One defidently, another probably," I said, meaning Riku and Kairi. I decided not to tell her about getting kicked out of third period with Tidus.

"I'm going to go to homework," I said and walked down the hall to my room. I heard my mom mutter something about homework on the first day as a shock as I closed the door. I laughed. "It's high school," I said to myself. The phone rang. "I got it!" I said. I picked up the phone and said a cheerful hello. "Hey, Sora," the voice said on the other line. "What do you want?" I asked, recognizing the voice. "How are you?" he asked. "Why do you care?" I asked, opening my bedroom door and walking into the hall. "I'm your father, and I care," he said. I laughed. "Bullshit," I muttered, loud enough for him to hear but soft enough so my mom wouldn't. I walked in the living room and handed her the phone.

I walked back to my room and started on homework. When I was almost done, my mom knocked on the door. "It's open!" I called as I wrote down another answer to my algebra review assignment. I turned and looked up at my mom. "Your dad says he misses you," she said. I turned back around to my desk. "Really..." I said. "Honey, he does love you," she said hugging me. She left. "Yeah and hell is made of cotton candy," I muttered.

I lie on my bed and watched some TV. The phone rang again. I didn't want to get it, so I was happy when the ringing stopped and I heard my mom say 'hello' from the kitchen. There was a knock on my door. "Sora, it's for you," mom said. I got up and opened the door, took the phone, then closed it again.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hey!" It was Kairi. "Hey, how'd you get my number?" I asked. "I have my sources," she said, laughing. I concluded her a friend, not a probable friend. "So what's up?" I asked. "Tidus told me you like Riku," she said. 'Oh great,' I thought. 'Okay, play it cool'. "What!?" I asked. "Is it true? Because if it is..." she was silent. I grew scared. "I'd help you get together with him." I exhaled. "Um..." I said. "Seriously," she said, "I'm not joking." I sighed. "Well, I don't exactly _like _him, I barely know him," I said, sitting on my bed, "but I am interested in him." Kairi laughed. "I'll take care of it," she said. I heard my mom call me for dinner. "Hey, I gotta go, Kairi," I said. We hung up and I walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that? It was a girl," my mom said in a mocking voice. I laughed. "It was just my new friend Kairi," I said. "Oh," my mom said, unconvinced. "What did she want?" I thought of something fast. "Homework help," I said. My mom nodded. I talked about what school was like for the rest of dinner then helped clean up. "Hey, mom?" She turned around from washing dishes. "Yeah, honey?" I walked to the end of the kitchen towards the hall. "Do you mind if I go to bed now? I'm tired," I said. She nodded.

I walked back to my room and lay down on my bed, thinking about Saturday. I couldn't wait. I fell asleep right away.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to banging on my door. "Sora, you're going to be late!" my mom called. I glanced over towards my nightstand, and then at the floor. My alarm clock still lie there broken. I groaned but got up. After getting dressed, and figuring I didn't have any time for a shower, I ran out of my door, down the hall, and into the kitchen. I looked up at the clock above the sink. 8:21. "Shit," I muttered. If I didn't hurry, I'd be late for school.

I ran out the front door. " 'Bout time you came out," Riku said, sitting by my door. "Why do you have your backpack?" he asked me. That's when I noticed he didn't have his. "Where's yours?" I asked. "There's no school today, stupid," he said smirking. "Really?" I asked. 'Why was there no school today?' I asked myself. "Teacher Institute or something. Either way, let's go," he said, standing up. "Where are we going?" I asked as I opened the door to throw my backpack inside. "Mom! There's no school today so I'm gonna hang out with Riku!" My mom stepped outside. "No school?" she asked. I nodded. "Hello," she said, now noticing and turning to Riku. He smiled and introduced himself. "Okay, well have fun!" she said and walked back into the house. Riku started walking down my driveway. "What day is it today?" I asked, following him. "Thursday. Why?" I shrugged. "Doesn't school usually start on a Monday, not a Wednesday?" I asked. School for us (as you read in the first chapter) started yesterday, August 23rd, a Wednesday. "Maybe in _your _school, new kid," Riku said laughing.

I followed Riku to a beach. "I didn't know there was a beach here," I said. Riku sat down on the sand. "Of course you didn't," he said as I sat down by him. "Now what?" I asked. He shrugged. I lay back on the sand and put my hands behind my head. "Why'd you ask me if I was straight yesterday?" I asked looking in the opposite direction of him. I could feel his gaze on me. "I was just wondering," he said and layed back in the sand like I did. "Whatever!" I said. "You don't just ask that for no reason," I told him, laughing slightly. "Yeah, you're right," he said. I stopped laughing.

"So why'd you really ask?" I said after a bit of silence. "Are you uncomfortable with other people being... well, gay?" I shrugged. "Not really," I said. I closed my eyes lightly, thinking. "What I'm uncomfortable with is how people _can _be uncomfortable with it. I mean whether someone is gay, bi, straight, whatever... it shouldn't matter. If--" I was cut off. I opened my eyes in shock. Riku was kissing me.

I pulled away. "W-what are you doing?" I asked, raising my voice. He smirked. "Kairi..." he said. "What?" I asked. 'Kairi?' I thought to myself. "Kairi," he continued, "she talked to me." He looked towards the water. I froze. 'Oh no...' I thought, but merely said, "Oh." He laughed and fell backwards in the sand. "Don't laugh at me!" I said, raising my voice even more. "You're so cute!" he exclaimed. I sighed. "You are..." he said softly, sitting upright. I pulled back a little, unsure of what he was going to do. "Riku..." I said quietly. He leaned over more and started playing with my hair. "What are you--" he kissed me again. I gave in this time and kissed him back.

"Hey, Sora," Riku said. We had been just laying there on the beach for about three hours now. "Yeah?" I asked, looking up at the blue sky. "I'm kinda hungry. Want to go out for lunch?" he asked. I smirked. "Asking me out already?" I joked. He laughed lightly. "Yeah, maybe," he said, honestly. I was quiet. He was quiet. "Sure," I finally said.

We walked to a near by place to eat. We ordered food and drinks and spent most of the time, aside from eating, talking and laughing. We actually started laughing too loud and our waiter threatened to throw us out if we didn't quiet down. After lunch, we walked back to my house. "I had so much fun today," I told Riku, but then figured that what I said sounded like something from some cheesy romantic comedy. All Riku said though was that he had fun too and that he'd see me tomorrow.

"Hey, I'm home!" I called as I walked in the front door. "Sora," my mom started. "Mom, I don't feel like talking, I'm going to my room," I said, interupting her. "Sora," she said again as I walked down the hall. "Sora!" she finally said, raising her voice. She never raised her voice. I turned around. "Yes, mom?" I asked nicely. "Your father is coming down to visit," she said bluntly and walked into the living room. I followed her. "When?" I asked, raising my voice now. "Tonight. He'll spend the night and leave tomorrow afternoon," mom said. "He's spending the night?" I asked. She nodded. I stormed off to my room, closed, and locked the door.

I lay on my bed for a couple hours. I didn't actually notice it was a couple hours, it seemed more like 10 minutes, but when my mom knocked on the door and asked me if I could set the table for dinner, I assumed. I went into the kitchen and took out two plates, two sets of utensils, two cups, and two napkins and set the table. "No, honey," my mom said. "For three of us." I froze. "I'm not eating dinner with him," I said as calmly as I could and walked back to my room. I heard my mom set more things down on the table. Right as I closed my door I heard the doorbell. I locked my door and sat at my computer desk. I took my cell phone out ofmy pocket and plugged it into the charger.

Someone knocked. I ignored it. "Sora..." it was my dad. I ignored it. "Sora, your mom says to come and eat," he said. I ignored it. "Sora, come on," he said, "you can't be mad at me forever." I walked over to my window and opened it. I started to climb out of it. "Watch me," I said loud enough for him to hear me as my feet touched the ground (its a one story house). I ran towards the school.

Once I reached the school, I sat on the steps. I figured that I'd call Riku, since he gave me his cell phone number during lunch. I reached into my pocket to find nothing. "Shit," I muttered, remembering I took it out. "What are you doing here?" I heard someone ask behind me. I turned around. "Tidus..." He smirked. "What are you doing here?" he asked again. I turned back to look at the street in front of the school. "My dad's visiting for the night," was all I said. Tidus nodded and sat next to me. "Know how that goes... parents," he whispered the last word. I laughed softly. "Yeah well... hey wait," I said, turning to him. He looked at me, smirking that stupid smirk as always. "Why are you here?" I asked. "Sori, Sori, Sori," he said. "Stop calling me that," I muttered. "That's none of your business why I'm here," he said, looking in the opposite direction. "Why?" I asked again. He laughed. "Why does it matter?" I sighed. "Fine, don't tell me," I said, getting up.

"Wait," he said. I turned to look at him but he wasn't looking at me. "You still never answered my question. Both of my questions actually," he said. I thought about it. "Yes and no," I said and started to leave. I heard him get up and the next thing I knew he was standing in front of me. "Which answer for which question?" he asked. I sighed annoyed. "Yes for liking Riku, no for helping you," I pushed him aside and started walking away again. "Aww, come on! Help me in geometry! I told you I'd pay you!" he said. "Already got Kairi to help me!" I called back. "Heh, that was me," he said. I stopped and turned back around. "What?" He laughed. "If I hadn't told Kairi... You know I did that for you," he said, smirking. I rolled my eyes and turned back around. "Fine, I'll help you. Tomorrow." I heard him groan. "Help me now! I suck at Algebra review too! And we had homework due tomorrow!" I remembered the worksheet I worked on last night, thinking we had school today. "Fine. I'll help you with the stupid algebra review sheet," I said.

"Alright. Let's go to my house," he said, dragging me, literally, to his house. "Hey, dad," he said as we walked in. "Mom still locked herself in the bathroom?" he asked. I stared at him questioning the situation and he merely shrugged. "Yep," his father said. Tidus introduced me to his father, who greeted me nicely back, and then took me up to his room. "So," he said, pulling a folder off his desk, "I'm really confused on this." He sat on the floor and I sat by him. "What?" I asked. "If you're gay or not," he said, smirking at me. "You're a loser. No really, what are you confused on," I asked. He ignored my question. "No really," he started, mocking me, "are you gay?" I shrugged. "I was always straight, so bi as of now," I said. "Really..." he said. "Yeah, I gue--" he pinned me down on the floor. "Riku's right," he said. I stared up at him confused. "You are cute." I rolled my eyes. "Cut it out, Tidus," I said, trying to push him off. "Tsk tsk tsk," he said. It reminded me of yesterday when he pushed me against the wall. He leaned down closed to my face. "Stop acting and let me help you with your homew--" he cut me off again. But this time not by saying something. He was kissing me, like Riku had done.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay... I'm just gonna start off where I left off in the last chapter. Oh, and sorry for forgetting to include the disclaimer in the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

* * *

I pulled away. "Tidus!" I screamed. He covered my mouth with his hand. "Shh," he whispered. I heard two knocks on the door. "Tidus..." it was Tidus' dad. "Is everything okay in th--" Tidus interupted him. "Yeah, dad! Everything's fine!" I heard his dad walk away. I pushed Tidus off me and sat upright. "What the hell was that!?" I whispered fiercely at him. He smirked. "Hey, I don't get this," he said, referring to the algebra sheet. "What are you--" but I didn't bother to finish my sentence. I got up and left.

I walked home. 'What the hell was Tidus thinking' kept running through my mind. When I reached my house, my mind was so filled with questions that I almost walked through the front door. Remembering that I had escaped without no one knowing, I went back to my bedroom window and climbed back in. Once in my room, I walked over to my door and checked it: still locked. 'Should I call Riku?' I asked myself. No, I'll just ignore it. I doubt Tidus will talk about it tomorrow at school.

I lay down on my bed, exhausted. My mind was still running full of things that happened that day. I fell asleep right away. I didn't dream, I was too tired.

* * *

I woke up to knocking on my door. For the third day in a row, I might add. "What?" I mumbled. It was my dad. "Get up for school, Sora," he said and walked away. I rolled my eyes at the thought of him. I rolled my eyes at the thought of getting up. I rolled my eyes at the thought of school. I lay in bed for 15 minutes until I finally got up. I checked the time on my cell phone. I had a little time. I took a quick shower and got dressed. Grabbing my backpack, I left my room and went to the kitchen where my mom and dad were. "Morning, honey," my mom said as usual. My dad didn't say anything but smiled. I smiled briefly back. Whatever.

I grabbed some orange juice and left. I met Riku on the way to school and decided to tell him about what happened at Tidus'. I told him how he kissed me and I didn't kiss him back. I told him how I was the victim. I told him about my dad visiting as well. Riku seemed somewhat angry, not so much at me but at Tidus.

First period came right away when we got to school. I had just put my stuff away in my locker and walked to class and sat down when the bell rang. Our teacher told us about an essay that we had to write on some book due Monday. Luckily, we could pick our own book but it had to be two pages typed. I figured I could handle that for the beginning of school. Japanese seemed pretty easy as well because we were just going over more basic review. Riku left me at third period though, and I walked to geometry alone.

I walked in the classroom to find Tidus sitting in my desk. "So," he said, smirking. "Thinkin' about last night?" I shook my head. "Get out of my seat," I said. "And if I don't?" he asked, testing me. I sat in his seat. "Fine, whatever," I said. I wasn't going to let him bother me. Geometry started and he wouldn't stop bothering me. I kept trying to ignore it saying over and over again how I mentioned that I wouldn't let him bother me but I couldn't take it. "Will you just shut up?" I said, a little too loud after he had been bothering me for half the period. I got sent into the hall. Again. I sat there looking at the lockers and playing with my hair until the bell rang. My teacher called me over and gave me another warning. I told him how Tidus was bothering me and he said he'd take care of it. I grabbed my stuff and left for chemistry.

Riku greeted me and we sat down. I turned around to look at Tidus and he was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and talked to Riku. We went over more lab rules and I told Riku what happened in geometry. The bell rang. Riku walked over to Tidus' desk. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. Tidus smirked. "What are you talking about?" he asked. Riku laughed. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Now tell me why you did that to Sora," he demanded. Tidus shrugged. "Felt like it," he said and left for his next class.

In gym we had to dress but we simply played a game of dodgeball. My and Riku's team lost, but it didn't really matter. It was just gym after all. Lunch came and I ate a sandwich, which was good because I hadn't eaten dinner last night or breakfast this morning so I was pretty hungry. I got to thinking and wondered what time my dad was leaving. Mom had said it was in the afternoon, but I didn't really know when. I supposed it didn't matter much, just as long as he left.

Seventh period drivers ed was really boring as usual and we watched a movie about car accidents. I fell asleep and Riku had to kick my seat to wake me up. In art we just learned about basic color. So overall, the whole day was pretty good. Aside from Tidus getting me in trouble, I mean. I met Riku by the front door as I did on Wednesday, but this time Kairi was with him.

"Hey, Sora," she said as I walked up to them. I smiled. "Walking home with us?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm going to help Riku pick out decorations and such for his party on Saturday," she said, enthusiastically. Such a girl. Not that that was a bad thing, I'm just pointing it out. Riku sighed. "They better not be pink or something," he said, apparently knowing Kairi too well. She smirked and walked out the front doors. We followed.

"So what time is your party exactly?" I asked. "Well, it starts around 6:00, but that's when my family is going to be there and it's mostly just going to be like cake and such but then they leave around 8:30 so I guess it really starts then. And did you ask your mom if we could hang out then before hand?" he asked. I shook my head. "No, I'll ask and call you when I get home," I said. Riku and Kairi left shortly after our conversation, as they weren't heading home but to some party outlit store.

When I got home, my dad was still there. "Hey, Sora, how was school?" he asked as I walked in the door. "Peachy," I said, annoyed. He laughed. "When are you actually going to talk to me?" he asked. "Where's mom?" I asked, ignoring his question. "At the store," he answered and gave me a questioning look to still answer his question. "I don't know," I said and started walking to my room. "You know, we're going out to dinner tonight before I leave," he said. I turned around to face him. "We? You mean me and you? Or you, me, and mom?" It better not be just the two of us. That'll be a completely silent dinner. "You, me, and your mother," he answered. I exhaled. "Fine," I said, walking into my room and closing the door. I supposed I could put up with one night at dinner.

* * *

Mom came home about an hour later. I went to the kitchen. "How was your day?" I asked, grabbing a class of water. Mom was putting food in the refrigerator while dad sat at the kitchen table. "It was alright," she said, smiling. "How about yours?" I looked at my dad, who looked back up at me. "Peachy," I said, smirking at him. I walked back to my room.

* * *

Another hour later, we left for the restaurant (Authors Note: It doesn't really matter where the resteraunt is so I didn't really name one... if you have a favorite resteraunt, pretend they went there. Kay? Kay...). We ordered drinks and food. My dad offered to pay. Since mom didn't have a job yet, we took that offer. "Um... since I'm getting remarried," my dad started to say. I glanced up at my mom who looked down at the table. "And now that I have two other kids," he continued, "I thought it would be nice if next weekend, Sora came out to meet them. Since they are going to be his step--" "No," I objected. He glanced at me then back at my mom, who remained looking at the table. "Why not?" he asked. I stood up. "Because I don't want to meet your stupid new family or your stupid new children. How can you have new children if you don't even care about your firs--" "That's enough Sora." I looked up at my mom. "Mom..." She looked up at me. "I said that's enough. Apologize to your father for your rude behavior," she said. This wasn't like my mom. I sat back down and muttered a 'sorry'. I hated apologizing to him.

Our food came and we ate. Dad paid. The car ride home was long and silent. When we got home I quickly went to my room while my mom said goodbye to my dad. He knocked on my door and said goodbye but I ignored him and fell asleep. Tomorrow was Saturday, no dad, spending time with Riku and then Riku's party... that was all I wanted right now.

* * *

Sorry that the chapters are getting shorter. . I haven't had much time lately to plan/write so... but this weekend I'm going to write chapters four and five and they will be nice and detailed and long and pretty!  
I PROMISE!

oh and please review if you can, thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay... if you're going to read my stories, please review. Even if you don't like it, tell me what you don't like about it and I'll work on my writing. Hey, I've never done this before, so I'll take any advice I can get, just make it polite not like 'omg, your writing sucks'. Nothing like that, please.  
So now... let's introduce two new characters, shall we?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the chracters.

* * *

I slept in that Saturday. It was nice. Waking up, I towards my window, where the curtain was closed, and saw light begging to be let in. I opened my curtain and light poured in. My eyes squeezed shut automatically as they adjusted to the light. Stepping out of my room, it was quiet. "Mom?" I called. No answer. I walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table. Apparently my mom had gone out on a job interview. 

I ate my breakfast quietly. I cleaned up quietly. For some reason, I had never felt this alone before. Without dad here, which thinking more on it, I didn't mind, the house started feeling more quiet but now that mom was out as well, it seemed... empty. Everything was empty. So empty, I figured I could hear a pin drop. I stood by the sink, not moving an inch. I heard one of the pipes creak in the wall of the kitchen. I felt, and heard, my heart beating. Then the doorbell rang, startling me from my thoughts.

I moved away from the sink, ever so slightly. I stared through the living room at the front door. Would I answer it? Should I answer it? No, the question was more... could I answer it? My feet felt like they were moving, but I barely moved a millimeter. Why was my body numb? Why couldn't I move? The doorbell rang again. I continued to stare at it, not blinking. When I finally heard the person move away, I stepped forward.

I walked to the door and opened it. I saw a boy I didn't recognize walking down my driveway towards the sidewalk. At the sound of the door opening, he turned back around. "Uh, hey," he said. I didn't move. "Sorry to bother you," he continued, taking a few steps toward me, "I'm new and I was just walking around the neighborhood getting to know people." I said nothing, but stepped aside, leaving room from the outside into my house. He understood right away that I was inviting him in and walked towards me. He stopped when he reached me and extended his hand. "I'm Roxas," he told me. "Sora," I almost whispered. What was with me right now? I felt... different... than I had the previous night.

He walked in my house and took a seat at my kitchen table. I offered him food or drink but he said no to both. I sat down with him. "I'm new myself," I told him. He nodded. "We just moved in last week," I continued. He told me he had moved in two nights ago. Apparently he would be going to the same school as me, so I supposed I'd introduce him to Riku and Kairi later. And maybe Tidus.

The phone rang, giving me an excuse to get up. "Hello?" I asked. "Sora!" Kairi's voice yelled, happily, through the receiver. "Hey, Kairi," I said, leaning back against my refrigerator. Roxas looked around my kitchen, a small smile on his face. "We're going to the beach, you know which one. But we're going to swim," she said. I nodded, but then realized that she couldn't see me anyway. She continued. "Can you come?" I thought a moment. "Sure," I said, "but can I bring someone else with?" Roxas turned from looking at my kitchen to looking directly at me, questionably. I smiled. "Sure! The more the merrier! Meet us there as soon as you can!" Kairi said and hung up.

"Uh..." Roxas said, getting up. "Wanna go swimming?" I asked, smiling. My body felt normal now, I could move, smile, breath, without worry. I didn't know what it was before. Now thinking about it, it stopped after Roxas came. "S-sure," Roxas stuttered. "It'll be fun," I said and started walking back to my room to change. Roxas waited in the family room. I came out and opened the front door, let Roxas out, followed, and locked it. "I...I don't actually know how to swim," he told me as we walked to his house. "It's okay," I said. Perhaps he'd stay on the beach, or maybe we'd teach him.

I waited outside while he was inside his house. I heard nothing at first, then some yelling. It stopped for a minute and I looked at the house. I heard more yelling and saw Roxas run out of the house towards me. He grabbed my hand. "Let's go," he said, running in the direction I told him to. Once we were halfway between the beach and his house we stopped running. "What was that?" I asked, panting after running for a while. Roxas said nothing but started walking. "If you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine," I told him, looking in his eyes. He turned his head and looked back. He stopped. I stopped. "Thanks," he said after a minute. We arrived at the beach 10 minutes later.

"About time!" Tidus said running up to me. "You're here!?" I practically screamed. "I'm going home!" I said, joking and started walking back towards my house. "Sora!" I heard Riku and Kairi say behind me. I stopped, and came up with a quick plan. "Tidus..." I said. "What, Sori-chan?" he asked, laughing just a bit. I hated it when he called me that. "Can I talk to you for a minute... alone?" He followed me towards the water. "What's up?" he asked, a smirk on his face as usual. "I need you..." I started moving towards him. He leaned forward. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Riku looked confused and upset. "...to go swimming," I added to what I first said and quickly pushed Tidus into the water and ran back towards Riku, laughing. He was laughing too, as well as Kairi and I even saw Roxas laugh. Tidus glared at me as he got out of the water.

I introduced Roxas to everyone and he told us a little about himself. Neither of us mentioned what happened at his house though, not even to each other. We swam a lot and tried to teach Roxas to swim but it didn't work out and he ended up running out of the water and helping Kairi make a sand castle instead. Tidus started helping out with the castle, grabbing water with a pail, for the moat. I eventually climbed out of the water and sat on a towel and stared out at the water. Riku joined me somewhat after.

"Having fun?" he asked as he dried off his hair. I nodded. "And yourself?" He nodded back and smiled. "Come on," he said, getting to his feet and offering me a hand. I took it and got up. We started walking. "Where are we going?" I asked. He shrugged. "Somewhere quiet," he told me, smirking. We walked for about ten minutes and when I looked behind me, I could no longer see Kairi, Roxas, or Tidus. I smiled and turned back around. I looked out towards the water. "You like me, right?" he asked. I smiled and agreed to his question. "Yeah," I said, now looking at him, "I like you." He pushed me gently, yet roughly, against a rock and started kissing me. I kissed back, enjoying this.

I don't know how long we were making out for, but a small 'ahem' startled us and we broke apart. It was Roxas, looking very embarrased. "U-um... Kairi s-says you guys n-need to come back for l-lunch," he quickly stuttered and turned away to walk, quite quickly, back. We laughed a bit and started walking back. "You're comin' to my party tonight, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Kay, come around eight. Most people are coming around eight-thirty, but my mom really wants to meet you," he said. "You told her about me?" I asked, curiously. He smiled. "Not everything, but she knows about you and knows I like you," he said. "So she knows?" I asked. He didn't understand. "Knows what? Oh, that I like guys?" he asked, getting it now. I nodded. He nodded. I shook my head. "What?" he asked, somewhat laughing. "I can't even imagine telling my mom that," I told him.

I could imagine my mom freaking out. _You're what!?_ she would yell and then call my dad and tell him how much I was changing and how I needed to visit him -which would completely ruin my life- because she thinks I need a 'male rolemodel'. Even though, truthfully, my dad isn't a rolemodel at all, he's more like a rolemodel for what you shouldn't do.

We reached the spot where everyone else was by now, and Kairi pulled out a cooler. "About time!" Kairi joked "I was starving!" Roxas looked away from us and munched on some chips. "Had fun?" Tidus asked as he sat down. He smirked, knowing exactly what we had been doing. Although, Roxas' attitude sort of gave that away as well. "Yeah, a lot," Riku said, smirking as well, and grabbed a Pepsi from the cooler. Tidus' smirk faded as Riku said this and I laughed. I reached down and stole Roxas' bag of chips. "Hey! Those are mine!" he said. "Really?" I looked at the bag. "I don't see your name on it," I joked. He got up and I ran away with them. He followed me. I ran around the 'picnic -I guess you could call it that-' everyone was having about 100 times before Roxas finally tripped me. He grabbed the chips back. "Mine," he said proudly and reached in the bag, grabbing some and eating them. I shrugged. Kairi started singing happy birthday to Riku, then the rest of us joined in, watching an embarrased Riku try to shut us up as we sang louder.

After that, we all started walking back. We were standing in front of my house. "Hey, I gotta go get ready for my party. My family members should start coming soon," Riku said, so we all waved and he left. "Now what?" Tidus asked. I shrugged. "We could go to my place," Kairi offered. And so we walked to Kairi's.

I checked the time on my cell phone when we got there. It was already 3:00, so I figured I could stay a while and have time to walk back to my house, get ready, and then walk to Riku's. Kairi led us up to her room. When she opened the door, there was a random girl with blonde hair going through Kairi's closet. "What are you doing in my room?" Kairi asked the girl angrily. The girl shrugged. "Bored," the blonde replied, cooly. "That doesn't mean you can go through my stuff, Namine!" Kairi protested. "Fine, I'll leave," the girl now known as Namine said and walked out. Kairi closed the door after her.

"And that was...?" I asked. Kairi rolled her eyes. "My stupid sister," she said. "Oh. Wait," I was confused, "you have a sister?" Kairi nodded. "I'll go get us some drinks," she said and walked out, again closing the door after her. "You didn't know she had a sister?" Tidus asked, smiling at the fact of him knowing something I didn't. "No, I had no idea," I said, ignoring his idiotic smile. "Well yeah," he said, looking around Kairi's room now. "She has a sister and her name is Namine." I rolled my eyes. "I kinda already figured that out," I said and looked out of one of Kairi's windows. I saw a little park. And then I saw Namine, swinging, alone. Kairi came back carrying three cans of soda. "Thanks," I replied when she handed me mine. I was still looking out the window and Kairi noticed. "Just ignore her, she wants attention," Kairi said and handed Tidus his soda and then opened hers. I shrugged, pretending like I didn't care, but I wondered if attention was really Namine's goal.

After about two hours of talking and playing video games, I decided that I should probably go. When I stepped outside, I walked around to the side of the house near Kairi's window, and saw Namine still at the park. She wasn't moving, she just sat there on the swing. And that's when it hit me: It was just like this morning, when I couldn't move. I finally realized the feeling I had when I hadn't been able to do anything, and it was because my mom wasn't there. It was because I was alone. It was because I was feeling lonely.

I walked over to the park and sat on the swing next to her. I know she noticed me, because she started kicking the woodchips with her feet. We sat in silence for a while until I offered her the soda Kairi had given to me that I hadn't drunk. She took it and opened it, thanked me, then took a sip. "Who are you, anyway?" she asked, turning to me. "Just a friend of your sisters," I answered, looking up at Kairi's window. In my mind, I could still see her and Tidus playing video games. I turned back to her. "And your sisters friend, Riku." I didn't know if she knew Riku but that didn't really enter my mind at the time. "I'm friends with Riku too and I've never met you," she said, smiling. "I'm a new friend," I explained. She took a sip of the soda and started swinging ever so slightly.

I don't know how long we were there, in silence, me just sitting on the edge of one swing, her on the other swinging just a bit. "I should go," I finally said. She nodded and stood up. "You said you're a friend of Riku," she said, somewhat asking, somewhat announcing. I nodded, either way. "Are you going tonight?" she asked, clearly meaning Riku's birthday party. I nodded again. "Good," she said, smiling. We started walking back towards the house. "I'll see you there then," she said and ran inside. I walked home after that.

My mom greeted me when I got home. "Any luck?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I'm not sure, Sora. I'm just not sure about anything anymore," she said, and sunk into the kitchen chair. I hugged her. "It's okay, mom. It's okay, really," I said, comforting her. Once my mom was alright, or at least somewhat alright, I walked to my room and closed the door. I took a shower and got dressed. I checked the time on my cellphone. It was 6:45 so I still had a while.

There was a knock on my door, then a moment after the phone rang. "Sora, dinner's ready," I heard my mom quickly say then briskly walk away. As I opened the door, I heard her answer the phone. I walked into the kitchen and set the table quickly like I always do. Mom hung up and I sat down at the kitchen table. "Sora," my mom said, walking in the kitchen. She sounded happy. "That was the job I interviewed for," she was smiling. "And?" I asked anxiously after she didn't say anything. "They said that they were impressed by my first interview and they want to see me again." I smiled, got up, and gave her a hug. "Congratulations, mom!" We sat back down and mom, now happier than when I first came home, kept talking about the first interview. "When's the next interview?" I asked, curiously. "Monday night," she said, giving me a big toothy smile. I smiled back. "That's great," I said, "good luck."

After I finished dinner, cleaned up the dishes, told mom I was leaving for Riku's, and walked out of the door, it was 7:49; I checked on my cellphone. That's when I remembered that I needed a new alarm clock for my room. "I'll have to go shopping tomorrow," I muttered to myself as I was walking. I reached Riku's house and checked the time again. 8:02. I was just about perfectly on time. I rang the doorbell and heard laughing inside. Someone opened the door, still laughing. "Can I help you?" the man asked. "Um..." I started, trying to actually remember why I was here, and then wondering why I had forgotten. "Hey, Sora!" Riku said, from behind me. "Happy birthday!" I said, automatically. 'Good,' I thought to myself, 'I remembered. But why had I forgotten?'

Riku introduced me to his parents and relatives. There were a lot of relatives and I had trouble remembering who was who. There were presents being given to Riku, cake being eaten, and laughing being heard. It made me smile; it was a typical family birthday party. I liked it a lot, and sort of wished my birthdays were like this. It had usually just been mom, dad, and me. It was still fun though. People started leaving, wishing Riku a happy birthday.

Before we knew it, everyone had left. Before we knew it, it was 8:30. And before we knew it, the real party had begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhh!!! I haven't updated forever! I'm SO sorry! Please don't kill me! oO  
I'm too young to die! I have so many more things I need to do before that! I'm only 15!!! Ahh!

ahem ...

Yay! Chapter 5!

Anyway... moving on to the story. And I'm not starting EXACTLY where I left off, I'm starting like a minute before. Big deal, right? Either way, just thought you should know.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

* * *

I watched as Riku's parents left. "No drinking and no upsetting the neighbors," they said to Riku as they left. "Right mom, dad," Riku had agreed, but I could tell by his face expression that he was lying. I didn't say anything though; it's not like I would want to upset Riku and ruin the party. People started arriving, Riku put on music, and the party started. 

After about five minutes after 8:30, Riku's main level and lower level of his house was completely flooded with people. No one was allowed upstairs though, I figured that made enough sense, as bedrooms were up there. I followed Riku for a while until I found Tidus. "Hey, where's Kairi?" I asked, having to yell a bit. Everyone, and adding the music, was so loud. So much for not upsetting the neighbors. Tidus shrugged. "I don't know, what am I, her guardian?" he asked. "I don't know! I just asked!" I yelled. He shrugged and then walked over to some guy I didn't know and started talking.

I turned around, to go look for Riku, but instead found Roxas. "Hello," he said, smiling. "Having fun?" I said, somewhat laughing. "What?" he didn't hear me. "I asked if you were having fun!" I said, leaning in closer so he could hear me. I pulled back and saw him nod. I smiled. I looked around the room, trying to find anyone else I knew. "Can I talk with you?" I heard Roxas ask. I turned back at him and he was looking away. I wasn't sure if I was hearing things or if he just wasn't looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Just for a minute," he said, now looking at me. I nodded and followed him outside into the backyard where it was quiet, as no one was out there.

"What's up?" I asked. He glanced away again. "Roxas..." I pleaded. I wanted to know what was up. "You're gay right?" He finally asked me after a minute or so of looking at our feet and casting glances at each other. I was surprised at his question. The thought of this question was a little awkward for me, I don't know why. Either way, I nodded, once. I look toward him, but not really. I stare past him at the tree, where I see a squirrel leaping to another tree. "You should know," I mention, still staring past him. "Huh?" He doesn't understand. "At the beach, right before lunch..." He gets it now, and nods. He looks away again. "Do you have a problem with that?" He shakes his head. "Just a bit... awkward, I guess," he says. I nod, understanding. "I mean, I don't have a problem with it, if you and Riku want to..." he left a part out "...then go ahead, but I just don't want to hear much about it." I placed my hands on both of his shoulders. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so I won't bring it up. Kay?" I smiled. He smiled back. "We're friends, right?" I asked. His smile dropped and he seemed a little surprised. "Aren't we?" I asked, slowly taking my hands off his shoulders. Were we friends, or was I misled? He laughed a bit and nodded. "Yeah," he says, and looks me in the eyes, "we're friends."

We walk back into the house and I spot Namine. Walking over to her, I smile and say hello. She asks for my name and I realize I never really told her. "Sora," I say, somewhat laughing. Something inside me felt pity for Namine, not the type of pity when you see a cat stuck in a tree, but the sort of pity as if you walk into an orphanage. A lonely feeling. I remembered how Kairi had said earlier that Namine wanted attention and how I had thought attention wasn't her goal. Now, I see that it was. But it wasn't because she wants it, it's because she needs it. We got to talking, mostly about school and our friends. Someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Riku, asking me to dance. I followed him out more towards the music.

"Having fun?" he asked, smirking. I laughed. "You asked me the same thing, in the same tone, at the beach," I smiled, "right before..." I stop. I don't know why I didn't say it. Luckily, Riku understood and laughed a little. We danced until the song ended. Riku had to go talk with some other people so I walked back to find Roxas. I couldn't find him, so I looked in the backyard. I didn't find him, but instead found Tidus. I walked outside and over to the bench he was sitting on.

"What's wrong?" I asked, seeing his face expression. He looked upset. He shrugged. "Why are you here, anyway?" I asked. "And at the beach? I thought you werent friends with Riku." He shook his head. "I'm not," he answered, looking away, "not really." I sat down next to him. "Wanna talk about it?" I asked. Even if Tidus could be and was a jerk sometimes, I felt sort of bad that everyone was having fun and he was just sitting out here. He shook his head. "I'm not upset, just bored." I rolled my eyes. "Bored?" He laughed. "Yeah, pretty much," he said. "Well I don't know how to help you there," I said. He looked at me and smirked. "What?" I asked, getting a weird feeling from that smirk. "Heh... nothing," he said and looked away. "Tidus... what?" I persisted. He laughed. "Nothing, really."

"Ah, here you guys are," Kairi said as she walked out of the house and saw us on the bench talking. "Hey, Kairi," we both said. "Why are you guys out here?" she asked, looking around at the trees. We both shrugged. "Talkin'," Tidus said. I agreed by nodding. "Come on, let's go back inside," Tidus said getting up. I followed them back in the house.

Right as I stepped in the door, Riku grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere. "Hi to you too," I said to him. I know he heard me, because I heard him laugh a little. We started going upstairs. "Hey! I thought we weren't allowed upstairs!" someone called. Riku turned around slightly. "_You_ aren't. _We_ are," he said, motioning first to everyone else, then to just me and Riku. I followed him upstairs and just when everyone else couldn't see us, he pushed me against the wall.

He started kissing me, like he had at the beach. He set his hands on my waist and pulled my shirt up a bit. He rubbed my stomach and continued kissing me, adding a little tongue. I kissed back. I had never done this before and I was really nervous. I felt I was going to do something wrong. I think he sensed this, because he took it slower and softer than I thought he would.

"Riku..." I mumbled in between kisses. "What?" He asked. "Do you want this?" I asked, pulling away slightly. "What?" He didn't understand. "What we're doing... is this okay with you? Are we moving to fast?" I asked. He touched the palm of his hand to my cheek. "Is it what you want?" He asked. I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't feel... ready, I guess," I explained. "If you aren't ready, we'll wait," he said, simply. I stepped forwards from the wall. "Is that okay?" I asked. He nodded. "Of course," he said and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Here you guys are!" Tidus said running upstairs. "You're not allowed up here," Riku said, glaring. "Really? Whatever," he said, smirking. "Idiot..." Riku muttered. Tidus smiled at him to show he didn't care. "Well?" I asked. Tidus didn't get it. "What?" I sighed. "Well, what do you want?" Riku continued for me. Tidus shrugged. "Just wanted to know where you were," he said laughing, knowing he interrupted something. He ran back downstairs as Riku lunged towards him. "Idiot..." Riku muttered again. I laughed.

"That reminds me. I wanted to ask you why he came. I thought you two weren't friends," I asked. He shrugged. "Eh... well," he started and looked back at the stairs. "Yeah?" I said, urging him to continue. "We're friends but not. I mean, we agree not to be friends and we make fun of each other a lot, but really? We don't mind each other too much," he said and leaned against the wall. I nodded, understanding. "Why don't you just say you're friends?" I asked. He shrugged. "Dunno..."

"Hey, I'm really thirsty. Wanna go back downstairs?" he asked after a while. I nodded and walked back downstairs with him. A lot of the people had left but there was still a lot of people still there. Riku grabbed something to drink in a plastic cup and I did the same. It didn't taste like alcohol, luckily. I wouldn't be surprised if there was some there, though.

"Let's dance..." Riku said as he put down his cup. I did the same and followed him towards the music. "Hey, can I ask you something?" he asked while we were dancing. I nodded. "So... are we like... going out now?" he asked. I stopped dancing for a second. Were we? "If you want to..." I started. He nodded. "Then yeah, I guess we are," I said and started dancing again. "Good," he said, smiling.

After a while, more people left and before we knew it, it was about two in the morning and the only people left were Riku, me, Kairi, Roxas, and Namine. "Where are your parents, Riku?" Kairi asked as we sat in a circle. None of us were tired, none of us were thinking clearly, and none of us wanted to go home. Riku shrugged. "Who knows..." he said and took another sip from his drink. I laughed slightly. "So now what?" Tidus asked, lying back on the floor. No one had any idea what to do now. "Well... we gotta go somethin', cus I'm not goin' home," he said. "Well duh," Kairi said. Riku laughed. "What do you mean 'well duh'? Are you all just gonna stay here the entire night?" he asked. He pulled on my sleeve. "Actually, I don't mind if Sora does, but you guys..." everyone laughed.

"Really though..." Tidus said, still lying on the ground, "now what?" Kairi said she had an idea. "Yeah?" we asked. "Truth or truth," she said, smiling. "Um... isn't it truth or dare?" Roxas asked, confused. "Naw," Riku said, "truth or truth is just truths." I nodded, in agreement. "And we're not playing," Riku added. "Why not?" Kairi asked. "Because nothing good comes from truth or dare. Or truth or truth for that matter." (Authors Note: He is true... read some other fanfics where they play truth or dare...) "Aww... come on," Kairi begged. She continued whining for about ten minutes. Riku finally gave in. "Fine! Shut up, Kairi! We'll play!" Kairi smiled over her victory.

And so... we began truth or truth.

* * *

GASP! Another cliff hanger.

And I, by the way, promise to write more. The insanely long wait, like for this chapter, will NEVER happen again.

Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. They have been greatly appreciated.


End file.
